


Before He Cheats

by loubieelou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: You work out Joel's dirty little secret and decide he deserves some damn payback.WARNING FOR CHEATING!Song fic bc I've been obsessed with this recently.I love Joel to death and I'm positive he's harmless irl but I also just feel this situation isn't too implausible.





	

You appreciate that working at Rooster Teeth isn't as much of a walk in the park as it appears but when Joel texts you for the third time this week telling you he has to work late you start to wonder what's going on.  
Before you've had time to let your mind run wild your boyfriend practically bursts through the door. Immediately he is sitting by you, covering you in kisses.

"Well hello to you too," you laugh at his unusually fond behaviour.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbles into your neck, "we're down people and really pushed for time right now."

You pull him away from you and stroke his cheek with your thumb gently for a moment before saying, "well I hope they appreciate it."

 

Things go back to normal and you forget about it for a few weeks until you notice Joel acting strange.

 

He comes in late and without looking up from your laptop call to him, "they're working you too hard honey!"

He stutters behind you and mumbles, "Oh, uh yeah. I'm going to take a quick shower."

You smile up at him but he doesn't notice so you shout before he's out the room, "Joel?"

He turns to face you and his eyes are wide, you tap your finger to your cheek. Joel understands and places a kiss on your cheek. While he's in the shower you think about how odd he's been behaving but then again Joel is odd.

 

This time his behaviour doesn't really go back to normal, he's working late almost every night and when he comes home to you modelling new lingerie but choses to go straight to bed instead you know something is definitely wrong.

"Joel?" you ask softly as you sit on your bed beside him. He looks up at you, "are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

He looks away from you, "yeah I'm fine it's just..."

"You keep saying it's work but are you sure it's not something else?" He brings his gaze back to you and seems to be thinking, your own gaze falls and quietly you continue, "If it's something I've done you can say, I'd like to try and make it better."

He sits up and takes your cheeks in his hands, "It's not you baby. I'm sorry, I'll be better from now on."

You smile at him, it's not the outcome you wanted but you know it's the best you're going to get right now.

 

Things do get marginally better, he only comes home late like three days most weeks. It's fine. Probably.

 

One night Joel gives you advance warning so you make plans to spend time with Adam, despite him being the one who introduced you to Joel you don't see each other too often. He suggests meeting at a bar not too far from Stage 5 and you agree.

When you arrive you're a little early and as it's a nice night you decide to wait outside for Adam. Walking through the cars parked outside you spot one that makes you smile, it's the same as Joel's. However as you approach it your heart sinks; it is Joel's. You know that if there was something planned at Rooster Teeth Joel would have invited you or at least Adam.

Suddenly it all makes sense, you'd hoped it hadn't been true but clearly you were right.

"That two timing fuck!" You hiss under your breath as it sinks in. You can even make a good bet on exactly how it's going down. Just like he did with you, his "technique" that "never fails." Slow dance with her, buy her a drink then pool; get right up behind her and teach her how to shoot a combo.

The memory that always made you smile now turns your stomach. You see red.

It takes a moment before your brain can catch up to your body and before you now it your key is dragging down the side of his precious sports car.

Until now you hadn't even realised that the key you were digging into the metal was your own one for his car. In a fit of blind fury you jump in and start slashing away at the leather seats with the pen knife disguised as a necklace you always wear; the irony of Joel having bought it for you "so you can stay safe" is not lost on you. Eventually you collapse forward into the seat and just sob.

After a few minutes you know you have to get it together and get out the car. As you try to decide what to do you perch on the hood. The door to the bar swings open and sound from within drifts out; you can hear a girl butchering a Shania karaoke song and yelling "I'm drunk," during an instrumental. You wonder if it's her. If he's in the bathroom slapping on some shitty cologne, getting ready for a fuck.

The thought fills you with rage again. You stand up and kick your heel straight into his headlight. The only reason his tyres remain intact is because you have nothing to slash them with and also Adam appears in front of you right then.

"Hey!" he beams at you before noticing your state, "Oh. What- Why? (y/n)?"

All you can do is burst into tears. Adam engulfs you in a hug and after a minute you're able to choke out, "Cheating."

He stiffens for a moment but squeezes you even tighter and waits before asking, "What do you want to do?"

Before you can answer you hear a familiar voice, "Adam? Oh shit."

"You mother fucker," Adam growls and pushes you behind him.

You get a glimpse of a short woman with obviously bleached blonde hair beside Joel who asks him, "What's going on?"

"(y/n) please, it's not-"

Adam growls again, "Cut the shit, she's not stupid."

Joel yells back and it causes you to flinch, "It's none of your business! What are you even doing here?"

Adam takes a breath to reply but you put your hand on his arm and step forward. Your response is surprisingly calm, "I think you should be answering that."

The woman speaks again, "Seriously! What. Is. Happening?"

"What's happening is Joel's just been caught cheating. On me. If that wasn't clear."

She gives him a look of disgust, "What the fuck!" and turns and goes.

To his credit Joel doesn't even give her a second glance but it's far too little too late. "(y/n) I'm so sorry, ple-"

"No." You put your hand up to stop him speaking. "We're done here. There are no excuses."

You turn to Adam and whisper, "can we go?"

He nods and speaks to Joel before directing you to his car, "I swear to god if you try to make any contact with her, without her permission I will fucking kill you."

 

Once Adam has pulled away from the bar he speaks, "How are you holding up?"

A snort escapes you, "Numb, mostly."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You're not to blame."

He sighs and replies, "Not directly but I mean I did introduce you..."

You squeeze his hand and give him a sad smile, "It's not your fault Adam. You couldn't know what would happen."

"I suppose. But I still feel bad so I'm going to do everything in my power to get you through this."

This time you give each other a genuine smile, "Thanks Ad, you're the best."


End file.
